1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a ball game goal and more particularly to a game apparatus providing a portable, elevated, closed bottom, ball receiving goal with simplified means for ejecting the received ball.
2. Background Art
Games, such as basketball, in which a ball is tossed at, or into, a goal, are popular pastimes. One method of effecting the return of a successfully aimed ball is to provide a pass-through goal, such as the open bottom net used in basketball. There is, however, some satisfaction to be obtained from seeing the ball reside within the goal rather than momentarily passing through it. Moreover, with a pass-through goal there may at times be a dispute whether the ball actually went through the goal. A pass-through goal, such as that used in basketball, also may present some difficulties in portably mounting the goal at an elevated position. Versions of a single, central, standard mount for a pass-through goal are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. Des110,225 and 2,194,779. Attempts to provide a central support for a closed bottom goal and a means for ejecting the received ball are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,278,616 and 3,602,505. There remains a need, however, for a simplified, portable, elevated, closed bottom ball receiving goal from which the ball can be ejected without any complicated mechanism.